Spanish and Schoolgirls
by time.forgets
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva are sent to St. Trinian's undercover to solve the disappearance of a missing sailor? Will Ziva fit in with the law breaking girls? Will Tony succumb to the girls flirtations? Chaos inside :D Jules. NCIS/St. Trinian's.
1. Prologue 1

A.N. Okay, I'm still kinda sick but I'm getting into the swing of things again and while I was sick and delirious I came up with this so it might be complete garbage and make no sense but I liked the idea so much it wouldn't get out of my mind until I wrote it down :D

I don't think there's a cross over with NCIS and St. Trinian's on this site which would be awesome coz that means this is the first but you don't have to have seen St. Trinian's to understand it I dont think. I haven't really written anymore of it so I dont know but anyway, this is just the prologue, there'll be one for each side of the story then the two will come together. I hope you enjoy it and please review because if there's not a lot of response I wont continue it because I'm supposed to be writing Perach Katan at this moment.

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS OR St. Trinian's as much as I want to.

Oh and the St. Trinian's part is based on the latest movie with Colin Firth and Rupert Everett etc.

* * *

_Prologue_

"DiNozzo, David! You're going under cover."

The two agents in question met each others eyes nervously, both remembering the last time they had been undercover together.

"_What's the matter Tony, afraid I'll bite?"_

Tony couldn't remember much from all that time ago but he was fairy certain the only thing that was going through his head was that maybe he wanted her to bite.

"_The names Jean-Paul, Sophie."_

"_Jean-Paul." _

Maybe going undercover again wouldn't be a bad idea, Tony thought with a large grin which faded quickly when he felt a piece of paper connect with his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, an innocent pout on his face.

Ziva chuckled evilly. "That is for thinking about doing page 57 with me." Her face was betraying her seriousness though; there was a small coy smile on her face.

_Ooh._ Tony had nearly forgotten that by now and his face lit up with an even bigger smile at the thought. He was brought quickly back to reality by a slap on the back of the head. Of course. Gibbs always had perfect timing.

"Focus DiNozzo! You will be going in at two different times to avoid suspicion. Ziva first and then DiNozzo a week later. It's a high school and Ziva will go in as a senior and DiNozzo you will be going in a Sports and Spanish teacher."

Gibbs was silent for a few seconds and through the silence Ziva bravely asked, "Why are we going to a school?"

Gibbs studied her emotionless face, her Mossad face. An undercover mission was an undercover mission and she just had to go along with it. She was a good agent because of that. Or spy, whatever floated your boat.

"A sailor disappeared there a few months ago and apparently we're the only ones brave enough to send people undercover. There have also been some other disappearances and crimes linked to the school that other agencies would like us to investigate while we're there, I said yes. Pack your bags Ziva, your plane leaves tomorrow at 0700."

"Hold up and second Boss," Tony said perplexedly. "Where did you say this school was, and how bad can it be for us to be the only ones brave enough to infiltrate it?"

"It's in England DiNozzo and apparently it's really bad. Though I don't know how a bunch of school girls can be so terrifying."

"School girls?" DiNozzo questioned with his trade-mark grin. The man had a one track mind.

"Yeah DiNozzo, it's an all girls school goes by the name of…" he looked down at the case file for a second. "St. Trinian's.

* * *

_Yay, chapter one complete, please review and depending on response I'll get the next chapter out soon! Jules._


	2. Prologue 2

A.N. Okay, I know this is short but it's just the second prologue so sit tight and the next chapter will be longer and hopefully more interesting! Please review, I'm winging it as I go so if you have any ideas please review with them in it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own either St. Trinian's or NCIS.

-

"Girlies! Girlies!" Ms Fritton's loud voice carried down the halls and through the thick doors where most of the seniors were having target practise with their gun of choice. Kelly cocked her head to the side, listening closely before yelling at everyone to stop firing and meet Ms. Fritton out in the hall.

"You called?" Kelly said, the other girls forming a group behind her, everyone curious to hear what their headmistress had to say.

"A new girl is coming to St. Trinian's!" she yelled, obviously happy at this turn of events. The girls were happy too but for a different reason. It had been a while since they had _really _tortured someone.

"Oh goodie," Kelly's silky voice replied while everyone else snickered behind her. Let's just hope the girl was an easy crier, she loved it when they cried.

-

They were in English. Ms. Dickinson was trying to get the class to settle down but as usual they chose instead to talk, or more rather scream and run about, causing Ms. Dickinson to get so frustrated she gave up and went about trying to stop individual activities.

"Chelsea! Don't you think you should let that boy go?" the English teacher asked hesitantly as The Posh Totties held captive the bus driver from their last excursion although it appeared that the man didn't want to escape.

Kelly sat at her desk, slowly painting her nails bright red to match her lips and as she looked around the room she felt the familiar smile appear on her face. Chaos, just the way she liked it.

The roll was being called out but none of the girls were really listening until the teacher stumbled over the girl's name.

"Zi-vah Mitch-el"

Ziva groaned, sure she had understood her real name was hard to pronounce with it looking like a normal American name but surely this one wasn't that hard.

"Ziva Michel," Kelly looked up at the girl. Her voice was smooth and sultry with the hint of an accent, French she thought quickly and her looks matched her voice perfectly. Sexy, smooth and exotic.

She was wearing the uniform but unlike Belle it looked like she had already made her own changes to it. Shorter and tighter than the original drab garments. Kelly was a bit annoyed, she and everyone else had been looking for someone new to pull pranks on and tease but this new girl was in control and even after less than a minute looking at her, Kelly knew this. She knew this would be a girl hard to tease.

"Nice to meet you Ziva," Kel said, her voice dripping with its usual sauciness. "My names Kelly, I'm head girl."

* * *

_Please review!! Jules._


	3. Target Acquired

Sorry for the delay and the late chapter and also a BIG THANKYOU! to everyone. I have gotten so many reviews and alerts for this story and I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far, I hope this chapters is up to your expectations, Jules.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or St. Trinians : ( Damn

* * *

Ziva was starting to realise why no one had ventured into this school. She had only just stepped past the school gate when she noticed a camera sticking out the side of a tree. Ziva knew it wasn't part of her mission but she couldn't help but have a little fun. She successfully dodged every camera and trip wire and stayed out of view of some younger students before slipping in the front door of her school for the next few weeks. She kept a wary eye on the sleeping receptionist but it seemed she was completely out of it and the loud music blaring from her walkman meant Ziva could slip past unnoticed, even with all her luggage.

Gibbs had agreed with Abby about letting Ziva keep her name, a precautionary thing, seeing as she and DiNozzo were going undercover for so long they didn't want Tony to accidently slip and call her Ziva so the only they changed was her last name. And her complete history, but that was to be expected.

Ziva Michael, 18. Born in France, in a small residential suburb not too far out of Paris to a French woman by the name of Madeline and an American man, David.

Seeing as Ziva's French was better than her English she pulled off the role effortlessly, changing her accent slightly so it was more European before surrendering herself over to Abby for her wardrobe.

They had sent off her "school application" and had received their starter pack, with information about the school and the basic school uniform although there was a notice that said to add pretty much whatever she wanted. Ziva hadn't even stepped foot on the property and already had a fair idea about what the place was like. Abby had taken the uniform from the pack and had instantly gotten a pair of scissors and Ziva was worried at the rate Abby was sawing off material there would be none left for the actual uniform but as it was, she left just enough for a very small skirt and a tight vest.

"Remember you can get some more when you get there," Abby had told her earnestly as if Ziva had been the one ranting about how the school should have sent more clothes.

Now, as she crept through the creepily silent school, she wore the small grey and blue skirt with dark blue tights and rather high school shoes Abby had convinced her to buy, saying they were on special. She wore a tight white shirt with the school tie loosely done up and the dark blue, thick blazer over the top of it all.

She listened closely to each door as she passed them until she rounded a corner into a hallway she was positive were classrooms. She walked up to the closest one and smiled in satisfaction as she heard the names she had been going over on the flight here. The sixth form. Ziva stayed behind the door until she heard the name she had been listening for; Kelly Jones. Head girl. The one Ziva had to get on her side, how hard could it be?

She opened the door silently but shouldn't have bothered as she took in the complete chaos that the classroom was in. The teacher was bravely continuing on with the roll even though no one was listening and as she did this, four girls walked past her carrying carious weapons such as knives, axes and even a shotgun. Whatever Ziva had been expecting, this was ten times worse. She looked to the back of the classroom. Three girls who looked way too old to be in school and were wearing even less than she was were all over a young man. It must have been a teacher as she knew for a fact this was an all girls school. As the teacher stumbled over her fake name she groaned and rolled her eyes. Surely this was easy to pronounce.

"Ziva Michel."

A girl looked at her quickly from the middle row of seats. She was pale in the extreme, maybe even more so than Abby and had the Goth's raven black hair but this girl's was cut in a bob which made the lock necklace tied tight around her neck that much more obvious. Her wardrobe was different from everyone else's in the classroom. While everyone else had gone for short skirts this girl's skirt was long, falling to just above her knees but it didn't fall, it gripped. Extremely tightly. And even the simple movement of standing up made all the other girls stop what they were doing and turn towards her. Power. If Ziva had to take a guess she would say this was the girl she had been hoping to find.

"Nice to meet you Ziva," the mystery girl said, her voice deep and sultry and dripping with the power she exerted. "My names Kelly Jones, I'm head girl."

_Target acquired. _


	4. Bedtime

A.N. Yes I am alive and sorry I haven't posted in ages but my computer broke and I only just got an external hard drive so I can get all my stuff. So here it is, I'm not sure if I like it as much as the others but it is longer and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Please review, it makes me happy and makes me update faster. Cheers, Jules.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything =( so sad isn't it.

* * *

She stood at the end of the dorm, overwhelmed by all the beds in the large room. It had been a long time since she had been at school and even longer since she had been in a dormitory like this.

Kelly appeared in front of her, her hair and make-up as pristine as it had been when Ziva met her but now the previous outfit of the head girl had been replaced by a large, white men's business shirt which had been left open to real a small black singlet and tiny grey shorts.

"Let me show you around," she said, her voice deep and silky. Ziva knew this was a girl used to getting her own way.

"The Chavs." She was pointing to a group of girls, most of whom were on their phones and all of whom were chewing gum. Ziva stored this in the back of her mind and subtly adjusted her necklace in which was a tiny camera that fed what Ziva saw back to NCIS.

She was glad that Abby had said the risk of someone finding an earpiece was too great otherwise she would probably be stuck with McGee's nervous words or DiNozzo's admiring, bordering perverted ones. As it was, the camera wasn't for full time use, only the first day or two so Tony could figure out the layout of the building before joining her.

"The Posh Totties." Kelly's voice cut through her thoughts and she stored that name alone with the three scantily clad girls it belonged to. Her thoughts flashed back to that morning and she realised these girls were the same ones draped over a young man in the back of the classroom. Tony was sure to have a fun time, Ziva thought with a smile.

As they continued down, Ziva saw a group of girls surrounded by surveillance equipment, various beeping machines, a giant world map and laptops resting on most of the beds. They were nearly better equipped than NCIS.

"Turds," Ziva stated, not positive that was the right word but knowing it was close. Kelly looked at her with unmasked confusion on her perfectly painted face. Any hope that Ziva had of the word being right was blown to bits.

"Another word for geeks, yes?"

It took a moment but once Kelly realised what Ziva was going on about her face lit up into a giant smile. Genuinely amused, not mocking, Ziva realised with relief.

"Nerds"

Kelly knew it was a bad idea. There was something about the new girl that made her different and she knew going along with their normal prank would end in disaster but they hadn't had anyone new since Belle and she wasn't the only one who missed pulling the elaborate pranks.

"This is your bed," she said, pointing to a bed identical to the rest.

Ziva threw her bag on it rather ungraciously and winced when the things inside made a loud crash. Shit, that would be the surveillance equipment. She just hoped none of the girls noticed.

She sat down, pulling her bag towards her when she heard a sound. Her head snapped to look above her just as a large bucket of green goop was tipped on top of her and all her things. She knew what was coming next so when the white pillow came flying towards her, she managed to put super ninja moves on it as Tony would say and kick it away before any of the feathers landed on her now green head.

The whole dorm was suddenly silent and a hundred pairs of eyes were staring at her.

Oops.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ziva mumbled, grabbing a towel and pyjamas from her bag before walking out of the dorm hoping she hadn't managed to blow everything in the first day.

As she walked into the bathroom she noticed all the showers were out of order except for one down the other end. Grumbling as she tried to pull her sticky green clothes off she turned around to turn on the only shower, dumped her clothes and attempted to get clean.

* * *

BACK IN THE DORM

"Kelly!" Polly yelled from her seat in front of the TV where she was keeping an eye on Ziva showering.

"We may have a problem with the prank."

Kelly quickly walked over to the monitor; they really did have a problem. Ziva had not only moved all her clothes and towel next to her but was facing that way too, her eyes watching the bundle of material while she washed her hair.

"Turn the hot water off anyway," Kelly ordered. "That should break her concentration a bit."

"Kelly!" Polly yelled again. "We have ANOTHER problem." She pointed once again to the monitor.

"I thought I told you to get them to turn the hot water off," she said rather coldly. The day had seemed extra long and she just wanted to go to bed, new girl be dammed.

"I did," Polly whined. "She didn't care. She didn't even seem to notice."

Kelly groaned as she sat down. She really didn't want to be doing this. Just as Kelly sat down though, Ziva turned off the shower and grabbed her clothes. Just as she was about to walk out the door, a towel securely wrapped under her arms, she turned and waved directly at the camera chuckling.

"How did she…" Polly started but Kelly had pulled herself out of the chair as was halfway to her bed before the geek even finished the sentence.

Kelly walked up to the light switch just as the new girl walked in the door. They both glared at each other, not saying a word until Kelly opened her mouth and said rather rudely, "You're not wearing any make-up."

Ziva sighed as the Kelly switched off the lights; she had obviously been imagining things when she thought the head girl was coming around to her.

"It looks good on you."

Or maybe not.

* * *

As Ziva was lying in bed she got out her phone and started texting Tony.

_Its going 2 be harder than I thought 2 get on the_

_Head Girls good side but I will keep trying. I think_

_u should come in earlier- I do not think they suspect_

_anything and I need more eyes. Z._

Less than a minute later her phone loudly vibrated on her nightstand and she groaned as she reached over to grab it.

_Im sure u'll do fine. Gibbs agrees with u, I will fly _

_in 2 days to come in with u. We got all ur video_

_footage, Gibbs says wear it or the glasses 2morrow_

_and then that's it. Its night over there right? So_

_goodnight…I guess. Cya in 2 days. T._

_

* * *

_


	5. Oreos

A.N. Yes I am alive. I know I haven't posted in ages but I've been hell busy with exams and stuff and my computer broke so I just got a new one =) anyway, here's a new chapter I hope it meets everyones standards.....if anyone has any good/funny pranks they want me to put in either FOR Ziva or Tony or BY ziva or Tony then shove them in a review.

**The average review count per chapter for this story is 10.5. If I get that many or higher I will make sure I post not tomorrow...I'm not that good but by the weekend. So EVERYONE REVIEW!**

_I own nothing.....

* * *

_

Ziva's second day at St. Trinian's seemed to go by so quickly. She woke up to a bucket of cold water dangling above her and quickly rolled to the side, landing nimbly on her feet next to her now soaked bed and as the groans from the disappointed girls hit her ears she smiled. Another prank thwarted. Well kind of, she added in her head looking at the sodden mess that used to be her bed.

Slowly, all the girls made their way down to the breakfast hall rubbing their eyes, most of them still in their pyjamas and with morning hair.

Ziva couldn't help but stop dead at the large wooden doors. The breakfast hall was in complete chaos- as Ziva was slowly getting used to.

Food was flying in all directions and she winced as a big glob of porridge hit her in the face.

"How's it going Michel?" Kelly's silky voice asked from right behind her, her cool breath tickling Ziva's neck.

"Fine, just thinking about how you've got your hands full with this lot," Ziva said, just as quietly but Ziva's voice could never be smooth and silky; it was rougher and sounded like honey but still, it was authoritive as the head girl's.

"What do you mean me?" Kelly asked, an innocent pout on her face. "It's the teachers who have their hands full."

Ziva chuckled under her breath. If Kelly had told that to anyone else they would have believed her. The tone, the sincerity was all right but Ziva saw straight through it.

"It is fairly obvious that you are the one in charge here, _Kelly,"_ she said slowly.

At the sound of her name Kelly seemed to snap out of it and walked so she stood in front of Ziva, her eyes curious and searching.

"You're a strange one Ziva."

"As are you Kelly," Ziva replied coyly back.

"See you around then."

"Bye," Ziva said somewhat triumphantly. She had managed to get through a conversation with the head girl and she was starting to gain a bit more confidence about the mission. At least until she remembered she had been covered with porridge the whole time.

* * *

She grabbed her breakfast and was about to go sit down when something caught her eye. It couldn't be? But as she walked towards the platter of biscuits she realised with a huge grin that it was.

Oreos.

Tony had gotten her addicted to them on one of their movie nights and she snuck a quick look around her before taking three.

As she took her seat all the girls seemed to be watching her even though when Ziva turned to look at a particular bunch they all started talking amongst themselves.

She was watching an Emo girl at the end of her table watch her eat her Oreo and if Ziva wasn't used to more dangerous things she would have been frightened at the intensity that the Emo was staring at her with.

She quickly swallowed the Oreo and turned to fully face the girl, Andrea she thought her name was.

"What are you-" was all she got out though before her face contorted into one of the strangest shapes it had ever been. What kind of Oreos were these? They tasted like they had...

Toothpaste.

Ziva was going to kill someone.

She unwillingly swallowed the remains of the Oreo before standing up to face the breakfast hall.

"Who's idea was this?" she asked. Her voice so loud and commanding that every girl was suddenly quiet.

Slowly two little girls walked towards Ziva. Their blonde hair in messy plaits and their stripy pyjamas several sizes too big.

"It was us Ziva," said the one hugging the toy polar bear that was missing an eye.

"We're sorry," said the other one, only distinguishable from the other girl by her polar which was missing an ear.

Ziva was surprised to say the least. She was expecting Kelly to have planned it or at least the Taylor girl who had started swearing at her this morning.

"Don't be sorry," Ziva murmured. "That was brilliant."

* * *

_review!!! Jules._


	6. Fear

A.N. This will be embarassing if my AN is longer than the chapter so I just wanted to say that I know it hasnt been long since I updated but seriously, 2 reviews?? This is more a sneak peek for next chapter so REVIEW and the next one will come out faster.

* * *

There were few times in her life when Ziva David could honestly say she was scared but right now in the darkened dormitory room was definitely one of them. She didn't know what kinds of torture methods the girls of St. Trinian's would employ but she knew it was going to be bad from the words uttered by the head girl that were now swirling around her head.

"It's time for a make-over Michel."

* * *


	7. St Trinian

A.N. Yay for my quick uploading skills! Well for me anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was going to be longer but it seemed to end well there and I promise next chapter will have Tony coming in and seeing the new Ziva ;) Please review it really does make me update faster, Jules.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone....not even Harry Potter.

* * *

She was nearly shaking as the first years started combing her hair, teasing it so it was even crazier than usual. Slowly she could start to piece what they were making her look like. Her hair was put it wonky pigtails, small plaits everywhere and dirt all over her face.

She didn't know what was coming over her but with all the girls screaming and dancing around her, the loud music pulsing through her body and the camera flashing in her face something in her head snapped and she was suddenly letting everything go. She made faces at the camera with the twins, going crazier than she had in years and for a second she was sad that she had never got to experience this type of thing when she was at school but that was blown away in the mood of the room.

Next the geeks took hold of her and Ziva found herself with glasses that rivalled Harry Potter's and her hair done in a way she never wanted to repeat. She went with it though, her new carefree mood making it hard to pose because she kept on laughing with all the other girls.

She was still giggling when The Posh Totties dragged her over to their corner but they stopped quickly when she remembered exactly what these girls wore- or more correctly what they didn't wear.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Ziva said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as they wheeled her in closer to them on a rather hard and uncomfortable wheelie chair.

"Oh don't worry Michel, this won't hurt a bit," murmured the tall blonde one as she threateningly raised a comb. If she was scared before she was terrified now.

Ziva sat in the chair trying to block out what was going on, instead thinking up of ways she would make Gibbs pay for this. She was thinking along the lines of superglue all over his desk until chunks of her hair started falling beside her and suddenly every single girl was helping The Posh Totties and then the payback consisted of sharper objects than just superglue.

She couldn't remember if she screamed or not when they clamped some sort of silver contraption on her eyelashes but she definitely did when without warning they started pulling her clothes off.

"What's the matter Ziva?" Kelly said from her spot overseeing the whole thing. "You didn't actually think you could wear the uniform like that did you?"

Her uniform was passed around by all the girls and as sewing machines were pulled out Ziva vaguely wondered if there would be enough uniform left once they were finished. Looking around at what all the girls were wearing she doubted it.

She sat there thinking of anything else but what was happening to her now; what she was going to say to Tony when he arrived tomorrow morning, Tony's reaction to her 'new look', the new plan because there was no way that any of the girls were going to believe the original idea of Tony tutoring Ziva. They would just suspect they were sleeping together....actually, that might work she thought with a smile and Kelly's voice broke through her pondering.

"That's right, it looks much better when you smile like that Michel."

Ziva realised with a start that they had all stepped away from her and were now watching with satisfied smiles. She slowly stood up, her heart pounding somewhere around her ears. What would greet her at the mirror?

Her eyes widened with what she saw and she emitted a gasp which seemed to be the cue for all the St. Trinian's as they started jumping around and dancing.

Her hair was still long though shapelier than it used to be and it fell around her face in perfect curls not the wild ones she usually sported.

Her make-up was light, it seemed the girls agreed with Kelly about the stuff on her and she was glad. She hated make-up but she couldn't say that the eyeliner, mascara and whatever else they had put on her eyes looked bad. It brought out her eyes so much more and they seemed to possess an extra twinkle.

Her lips were covered in a colourless gloss but she didn't even notice that as she was too busy staring at what was left of her uniform.

Black Stilettos! When did they put those on? She briefly wondered but she kept on moving. Long blue socks with a thin white stripe on top that went to just below her knees; then a lot of bare leg before a pair of small shorts. Really small shorts in the same deep blue as the socks and she was a little bit grateful that it wasn't a skirt. At least this way she wouldn't flash as much underwear.

Apparently they hadn't thought Ziva shirt was tight enough because now it pulled in strange places and she hoped those who had sewed it knew what they had been doing.

The vest apparently had been okay because that was unchanged except for a small badge on the left hand side.

_St. Trinian and proud, _it read and even though Ziva had only been here two days and it was an undercover mission she felt a sense of happiness at being accepted so quickly into these girls' school.

The last thing to be added to her uniform was her original tie but on it was a range of badges added, from the looks of it, right off of Andrea's skirt.

"I feel like a-" Ziva started, thinking of ending the sentence with one word. _Slut._ But Kelly finished it for her in a much better way.

"St. Trinian."


	8. Tony's Arrival

A.N. Okay- I know slow update but I have made this chapter twice as long as usual (which is still kinda short compared to some peoples but meh) so I hope you enjoyed. Also- I've written kind of how I'd watch it so if you try and visualize it I think it will be better than if you just read it as a story! :) PLEASE REVIEW! I love knowing what everyone thinks!

Disclaimer- I own no one =(

* * *

_You have 1 new message from __**The Amazing and Sexy Tony**_

Ziva groaned and rolled over throwing her phone onto the ground with a bang in the process. With half closed eyes she opened her phone grumbling when she saw Tony had been messing around with her contact names again. She bet if she checked McGee would be _Probie-wan Kenobi_ once again and Palmer would be _Autopsy Gremlin._

_I'm here. Where's my welcoming party? T_

She laughed silently as she rolled back over hugging her pillow tight against her. She imagined Tony standing at the end of the REALLY long driveway with all of his luggage; the cold morning making his breath come out in little puffs of steam in front of his face. With that she went back to sleep: an evil smile on her face.

Tony looked up the long long driveway to where he thought he could see the slightly humped figure of a tall woman. An old woman. Damnit! He was looking forward to seeing some of the girls or Ziva but it looked like he was stuck with the dumpy headmistress for now.

"Mr Duquette!" Ms Fritton snapped at him. "You have been listening to what I've been saying yes?" and Tony quickly looked up at her, a thousand watt grin on his face hoping it would make up for not listening to her speech about what to expect from the girls.

"Of course."

"Well then come on and we'll get you settled," she said kindly, picking up his suitcases with alarming ease and trotted off towards the school. "Quickly!" she yelled when she realised Tony wasn't following.

"I have a few girls looking forward to your lessons," she said with a wink and Tony cringed.

_Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture._

As Ms. Fritton picked up the pace again Tony could only meekly follow her and pray that whatever was going to happen to him over the next few weeks would be relatively pain free.

He walked in the large front doors and had to stop dead in his tracks. The place was a mess! There were empty bottles of drinks he were pretty sure was alcohol and he saw a few half naked boys lying in the corner, their girls obviously back in their dorms. His eyes passed over the sleeping secretary...well he hoped she was sleeping and to all of the obscene pictures on the walls, one which he was sure was the head girl unfortunately not as naked as the others that were there.

He turned to the side and jumped when he saw a huge box of various weapons. Guns, knives and even bigger and more sinister weapons were in the clear box, the label standing out at the front.

PLEASE PLACE ANY WEAPONS IN HERE

Tony gulped and turned around finding the large entrance hall completely empty minus the snoring secretary. Where had Ms Fritton gone to? Surely a woman of her size and age couldn't move _that_ fast! At least all of his bags were on the floor by his feet.

True undercover style Tony crept towards the secretary, her head laying flat on her desk, snoring.

The school was eerily silent and he winced as a floorboard creaked beneath his foot, before coming to a stop inches away from the blonde woman's face.

"Are you okay sir?" two little voices asked in unison and he jumped around to look at the twins standing behind him.

They looked innocent enough, their blonde hair tied into messy plaits and their small faces dirty.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I'm supposed to go. Your principal seems to have disappeared."

The girls glanced at each other, an evil grin on their tiny faces before grabbing Tony's hands and pulling him up the stairs.

"Of course we know where your room is, come on!" They started running down the hallways making Tony lose all sense of where he was.

"The big girls have been preparing your room _especially_ for you."

"Preparing?" Tony questioned.

The girls shared another evil grin.

* * *

They stood in a group at the door, every girl looking at Kelly for instructions.

"Spread out," she commanded. "You all know the plan, we have one hour, move it girls!"

Polly started calling out measurements as a group of girls, Ziva included, pulled the dodgy foam mattress off the bed.

They started measuring, drawing marks with big black permanent textas and as they did more girls heaved in boxes filled with balloons. This was one night Tony would never forget.

Then, with a huge roar, Andrea started up the chainsaw and began cutting out the Tony sized hole in the mattress.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys know where you're going?" Tony asked tiredly as the twins led him down yet _another_ hallway. He felt like they were going around in circles and all his luggage was starting to feel really heavy.

"Of course we do," said one girl.

"We're nearly there!" added the other one so Tony sighed, hoisted his bags up and kept on walking.

* * *

The chainsaw finally stopped and everyone jumped on the mattress, pulling out chunks of foam and throwing them around the room until Kelly finally snapped and yelled loudly,

"STOP! There's only half an hour left and we have to have this room looking spotless! You know the plan so GET MOVING! Michel!" Kelly called out and Ziva moved to stand in front of her, foam stuck in her hair and an innocent expression on her face. She was slightly nervous as it may have been her who started the foam fight.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do the honours?" and she looked down to Kelly's outstretched hand to a small bottle.

_Superglue_

Then an evil smile appeared on Ziva's that matched the one on Kelly's and she walked over to the large chest of drawers in the corner of the room, scoring a paintbrush from the box of 'tools' as she went past.

"Take this Tony," she muttered under her breath and began painting the bottom of his drawers with the superglue.

* * *

"Look guys, I appreciate you trying to show me around but I really need to find my room. Is there someone else who might know where it is?" Tony asked desperately. The bags were getting _really heavy!_ Suddenly a noise sounded from somewhere below them and the twins suddenly turned around to face him.

"Don't worry, we know where you're meant to go," said one girl.

"It's just down here," added the other one so Tony sighed, hoisted his bags up and kept on walking.

* * *

They were just packing the drill up, the screws that held the bed frame together securely in Ziva's back pocket. All the balloons had been blown up and they were cramming the last of them in the room, trying to shut the door on the mass of air and colour. Ziva got a pen and paper from Kelly and started to write a note.

_Dear Mr. Tony Duquette._

_I hope you have a good night_

_Love, the girls from St. Trinian's._

_PS. You may need this-_

She got a tiny bit of sticky-tape and taped a thin pin to the bottom of the note before taping it to the door and running to catch up with the other girls. Just as she rounded the corner she heard the twins talking loudly to Tony.

"See I told you we knew where it was!" one girl said.

"We know exactly where we're going," added the other one and Tony sighed relief and dropped his bags at the door. He saw the note and picked it up, looking around the hall as if Ziva would just walk out of one of the doors because he would know her writing anywhere and of one thing he was certain. She wouldn't have let him stay his first night here with some sort of torture.

He pulled the pin from the note looking at it quizzically and turned to look at the twins.

"What?" he asked out loud, looking around the empty hall where the two girls had been moments before. What was it with disappearing in this place?

He shrugged and picked up his bags, deciding to worry about the missing...well everyone as he hadn't seen anyone other than the principal, the twins and the passed out secretary since he had arrived. That in itself was strange, where were all the girls?

He opened the door with his free hand and stopped dead, drawing a tally in his head. _Girls-1, Tony-0._

Balloons filled his whole room so he couldn't even put a foot in the door and suddenly the reason for the pin became glaringly obvious.

"Damn you Ziva," he mumbled before hesitantly poking a balloon and jumping as it popped. By the end of this his fear of balloons popping would surely be gone. Hopefully anyway.

* * *

"Commencing Phase 2," Polly said as they watched Tony finally pop his way into his room, jumping every time one popped from the laptop on Kelly's bed. Ziva turned around and nodded to the Posh Totties who grinned back before rushing out of the room in nothing but very small lacy underwear and very large black stilettos. This was going to be torture for Tony.

"So I said and he said _yes!"_ Chelsea squealed and Chloe and Peaches went along with her; by now they knew the drill.

With a tiny sound- so quiet that if they hadn't been listening especially for it, it would have blown down the hallway with no one even realising, Tony's door opened.

It was the first sign of life he had seen since the twins left him and as he opened the door to look at them he nearly had a heart attack.

_Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture_

The girls were their UNDERWEAR. LITERALLY. Tony gulped and shut the door loudly but that wouldn't do, Kelly and Ziva had specifically told them to get him to come to their room so they stayed outside his door, the conversation getting steadily dirty until Tony had to come outside, if only to shut them up.

"Hello," Peaches said, her voice low, deep and sexy.

_Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture_

"Would you like us to show you around?" Chloe said walking towards him slowly smirking as his eyes dropped to her chest.

_Gibbs's lecture Gibbs's lecture- OH SCREW IT! _He thought smiling his DiNozzo grin as he accepted the arm of the closest blonde.

"Of course, I needed the grand tour."

Back in the dorm Kelly and Ziva exchanged triumphant smiles. Tony was going down.

They chatted to him casually as they walked around; pulling him so fast through the corridors that he had no idea where he was once again. Suddenly they pulled him into a small room decorated with pink and fluffy things everywhere. With a small cry of surprise he was gagged with a pair of stockings and shoved into a wheelie chair, more stockings holding him captive.

_Oh shit._

Then he felt it. The girls were _moving around him. _Oh him and doing....things that schoolgirls shouldn't know.

_GIBBS'S LECTURE GIBBS'S LECTURE GIBBS'S LECTURE GIBBS'S LECTURE GIBBS'S LECTURE_

And then it all stopped and the chair was moving, spinning around in circles and he could barely tell what way was up but he was sure he heard Ziva's voice whisper in his ear right before the chair stopped with an almighty jolt.

"Have fun Tony," she whispered and then the blindfold was whipped off.

_Oh no, _he thought, looking around a deserted corridor. _Where am I?_

_

* * *

_

_ Review!? _


	9. Lost

**A.N. PLEASE READ** I know I've been a very bad writer and haven't posted anything. Truth is I'm completely stumped! I know how I want it to end but no idea how to get there (the horrible sickness most writers contract!) so I've done this as a kind of gague to see how many people will still be reading and reviewing and if it's worth fighting on to the finish. That's why it's a little (a lot) shorter than usual and it hasn't got as much well...plot in it but still, if you do want me to continue then review! It doesn't have to be long- even just a smiley face! Also if you have any ideas then put them in! I've had a few and I am fitting them in if I can so they will be heard =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from NCIS or St. Trinian's

* * *

_And then it all stopped and the chair was moving, spinning around in circles and he could barely tell what way was up but he was sure he heard Ziva's voice whisper in his ear right before the chair stopped with an almighty jolt._

_"Have fun Tony," she whispered and then the blindfold was whipped off._

_Oh no, he thought, looking around a deserted corridor. Where am I?_

-

He was still tied to the chair and as hard as he tried he couldn't get his wrists untied. He knew this would look bad if anyone caught him and he tried to think of a reasonable defence for what had happened.

"I swear Gibbs, I was captured by a few scantily clad schoolgirls, given a lap dance and then whizzed around the school blindfolded, tied to a chair."

He didn't think that would go down to well.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at moving he finally got into a rhythm that allowed him to roll down the empty corridor.

Then he reached the stairs.

There was nowhere else to go and even though it was impossible he was sure Ziva had entered his subconscious mind and MADE him go down this corridor.

With a groan of resignation he slowly guided the chair down, jumping slightly until he was halfway down the seemingly endless staircase.

_Yeah, that's it just imagine you're Bond, James Bond. Okay so Bond probably wouldn't be overpowered by schoolgirls and he would probably be able to untie himself but aside from those facts, imagine you're Bond!_

He was going well, nearly down the stairs until he got too carried away with humming the Bond theme and slipped, crashing down the rest of the stairs until he ended up in a broken heap right in front of Ms. Fritton and a class that included the used-to-look-innocent-but-now-classed-as-evil twins.

"And this is your new Spanish and P.E teacher girls. Everyone say 'hello' to Mr. Duquette," she said, her voice so light and carefree Tony wondered if she was actually seeing him tied up with women's stockings to a wheelie chair.

"Hello Mr. Duquette," the young girls mumbled as they filed past into a classroom. All of a sudden a pair of long legs covered in deep blue tights were in front of him and as he looked up from his very undignified position on the ground he was met with a long, straight school skirt, shirt and vest, Harry Potter glasses and the most horrendous hair-do he had ever seen. The 'geek' eclipsed Ziva when she had gone undercover as a nerd and Tony silently winced. Why couldn't the sexy ones in lingerie find him? But then he remembered that it was because of them (and Ziva!) that he had ended up like this in the first place. Maybe this girl would be better.

"Hey you wouldn't be able to untie me and show me back to my room would you?" he asked, flashing his thousand-watt grin and making the geeky girl blush.

"And you wouldn't happen to know where Ziva Michel is?" he added, planning the elaborate story or their tutoring in his head already.

Polly looked at the teacher strangely. He hadn't been here a day and he was asking for Ziva, what was that all about? She looked him over; he was hot, very hot and Kelly had sent her to meet him to get some more information on him. At St. Trinian's the foremost thing was knowing everything about your enemy and at that time, Mr. Duquette was the enemy. Just a very hot one.

"Umm, Ziva's...studying," Polly improvised thinking about what Ziva was really doing. Most likely getting pissed and dancing until the tiny hours of morning in celebration for getting Tony Duquette so bad. "Yeah, studying. So what do you want with her anyway?" she asked discreetly.

"Oh," Tony replied, a big grin lighting up his handsome face. "I'm tutoring her."

Polly's thin eyebrows rose.

"Riiiight," she said with a wink.

* * *

_So review if you want some more stuff and shove some ideas in there! Thanks for reading =) Jules._


End file.
